


Эвфемизмы

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Урок сексуального воспитания от матриарха Этиты





	Эвфемизмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Euphemisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366017) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



— Шепард, я хочу задать вопрос о человеческих эвфемизмах, — сказала Лиара, как только они уселись за барную стойку и бармен поставил перед каждой по стакану. — Я слышала, как лейтенант-коммандер Уильямс использовала эвфемизм, который мне не знаком.

Летая на «Нормандии», Лиара здорово расширила словарный запас. Она начала бегло болтать по-английски без помощи подкожного имплантата, так как большинство людей, находящихся на борту, говорили именно на этом языке. И все же в изучении любого языка есть свои подводные камни — региональные диалекты, распространенные идиоматические выражения, эвфемизмы и даже неприличные жесты.

Шепард решила, что ей надо накатить для храбрости. Судя по словарному запасу Эшли, этот разговор обеих вгонит в краску. Она подняла стакан с бренди, крепко зажмурилась и опрокинула его одним махом. А потом закашлялась от жжения в горле.

— Ну хорошо. Выкладывай.

— Эшли разговаривала с Гаррусом и сказала, что на отдыхе Вега только и делает, что «чистит свою винтовку». — Эту фразу Лиара сопроводила чисто человеческим жестом, означающим самоудовлетворение. Шепард уставилась на нее во все глаза — она совсем не ожидала увидеть столь грубый жест в исполнении своей возлюбленной. Каким-то чудом ей удалось сдержать смех и не поперхнуться.

К несчастью, именно в этот миг к ним подошла третья участница компании.

— Приятно видеть, что моя дочь перестала быть скромницей, — заявила матриарх Этита, и Лиара испуганно замерла. На этот раз Шепард действительно поперхнулась. Почтенная азари уселась на свободный табурет между ними, который они специально оставили незанятым. Матриарх Этита предпочитала бары любым другим заведениям, в том числе дорогим ресторанам, и Лиара старалась встречаться с папой в тех местах, где та чувствовала себя полностью в своей стихии.

В отличие от эвфемизма Эшли слово «скромница» было Лиаре слишком хорошо знакомо, и она ответила с тяжелым вздохом:

— Папа, я знаю, что ты любишь насмехаться над моей предполагаемой сексуальной неопытностью, хотя я все еще не понимаю, что в этом смешного. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но я всего лишь спросила у Шепард, что означает этот жест. Теперь, судя по твоему комментарию, я поняла, что это что-то, связанное с сексом.

— Объяснишь ей, Этита? — поинтересовалась Шепард, надеясь, что матриарх избавит ее от необходимости отвечать.

Этита усмехнулась, явно наслаждаясь смущением Шепард и обидой Лиары.

— Не-а. Объясняй сама.

— Ну, ты знаешь, люди иногда… э… сами доводят себя до разрядки. — Шепард сделала соответствующий жест и только потом вспомнила, что Лиара не знает его значения. — Ну, то есть, человеческие мужчины именно так двигают рукой, когда они… э… Я полагаю, кроганские, турианские и кварианские мужчины делают то же самое… раз у них есть…

До Лиары дошло.

— А! — воскликнула она, а потом разочарованным тоном добавила: — Ааа… — Нахмурившись, она повернулась к отцу: — Ну и откуда, по-твоему, я могла узнать? Мой единственный сексуальный партнер — человеческая женщина, а у азари нет этого органа!

Аргумент дочери Этиту не убедил.

— Тебе уже сто девять лет! В твоем возрасте я зарабатывала на жизнь стриптизом и получала чаевых в два раза больше, чем мне сейчас платит правительство!

— Так вроде ты сама хотела, чтобы наши девы занимались чем-то полезным, а не шли в наемницы и стриптизерши!

— Да, но это же не значит, что они обязаны блюсти целибат! — Похоже, эта идея вызывала у папы Лиары глубочайшее отвращение.

— Я не соблюдаю целибат, — отрезала Лиара, явно устав от разговора. Вспомнив, что перед ней стоит стакан, она схватила его и осушила залпом.

Матриарх была так поражена невежественностью дочери, что даже забыла сделать заказ. Обычно во внерабочее время у нее всегда было в руке что-то спиртное.

— Да ты даже не знаешь, что такое дрочить… — начала матриарх. Лиара попыталась возразить, что знает… теоретически, но ее папа с обеспокоенным видом повернулась к Шепард: — Но хоть про оральный секс она знает? Пожалуйста, скажи, что знает. Уж этому Низзи должна была ее научить.

Шепард обвела взглядом бар и жестом велела бармену налить еще. Ей срочно нужно было выпить. А потом, опомнившись, показала два пальца. Этите тоже выпить не помешает. Дожидаясь заказа, она пыталась придумать, как бы повежливее сказать: «Это не ваше дело». Ответ «Знает, практикует и невероятно в этом хороша» казался ей не слишком подходящим, хотя Этита была необычным родителем и наверняка очень обрадовалась бы подобному признанию.

— Бенезия объяснила мне, как размножаются азари, — пробормотала Лиара, оправдываясь. — Орального секса в школьной программе не было, но я прекрасно умею сама находить информацию.

Матриарх вздохнула, совершенно не впечатлившись аргументом.

— Я же говорила, чтобы она отправила Лиару в интернат, но разве она стала бы меня слушать? Нет, Низзи всегда поступала по-своему. Так и знала, что она вырастит из тебя затворницу.

— Эй, Лиара никакая не затворница! — бросилась на защиту Шепард. — Она — лучший информационный брокер в галактике и помогла мне спасти вселенную от жнецов. Какая еще азари может этим похвастаться?

Лиара сжала ее руку, благодаря за поддержку. Но Этиту это не удовлетворило.

— Ну да, конечно, все это очень круто. Я всегда знала, что дочь Бенезии далеко пойдет. Но твоя мама была не только сильным биотиком и отличным политиком. Она и в спальне жгла по полной. — И матриарх окинула Лиару выразительным взглядом, словно пытаясь намекнуть, что, не проявляя достаточного рвения в изучении сексуальных практик, та позорит память своей матери.

Лиара открыла было рот и снова его закрыла.

— Пап, я не хочу ничего знать о твоих отношениях с матерью… — заявила она, и тут бармен поставил по стакану перед Шепард и Этитой. Шепард и глазом моргнуть не успела, как Лиара опустошила ее стакан, очевидно решив, что она слишком трезва для этого разговора. Шепард разочарованно вздохнула.

— Бенезия даже меня кое-чему научила, — продолжила Этита, не замечая смущения собутыльниц. — А ролевые игры она любит? — спросила она у Шепард, поведя плечом в сторону своей несчастной дочери. — Может, хоть это у нас унаследовала.

Шепард изумленно уставилась на нее. Она понятия не имела, что тут можно ответить.

— То, чем мы с Шепард занимаемся в спальне, тебя не касается! — отрезала Лиара и стукнула стаканом о стойку с такой силой, что Шепард вздрогнула. Коммандеру приходилось иметь дело с гетами, жнецами, церберовцами, но никогда еще в своей жизни она не испытывала такого жгучего желания провалиться сквозь землю. Этот разговор определенно был самым неловким в ее жизни.

— Ну, мы с Бенезией это любили… и даже моя мама надевала форму десантницы для «особенных ночей» с отцом. А ты умеешь применять биотику в постели? — почти испуганно поинтересовалась Этита. Похоже, ее очень сильно встревожила предполагаемая неопытность Лиары. Шепард бы это рассмешило, не будь она так сильно смущена. — Твоя мать и в этом была хороша. Ты не представляешь, как творчески она использовала эффект массы. Я могла бы…

— Нет! — выпалила Лиара. — То есть… спасибо, не надо.

Шепард пришла к выводу, что Этита так просто от них не отстанет, если не дать ей отпор.

— Послушайте, мы очень ценим вашу… помощь, но… — Она лихорадочно пыталась найти способ намекнуть, что Лиара и так бесподобна в постели. У Шепард в жизни не было более искусной любовницы. К несчастью, никак не удавалось подобрать ответ, который бы никого не обидел. Она вздохнула. — Скажем так, если Бенезия была похожа на Лиару, то я в принципе не понимаю, как вы могли с ней расстаться.

Лиара прожгла ее взглядом. Ну да, наверное, не стоило снова приплетать Бенезию, но что еще можно было сказать? Шепард попыталась изобразить виноватый вид, но было уже поздно.

— Шепард!

— Да я просто… — Шепард умолкла, решив, что оправдываться бесполезно. Рассчитывать на секс уже не приходилось, и хорошо, если Лиара согласится хотя бы лечь спать вместе с ней. — Неважно, проехали.

— Да ладно тебе, Лиара, — сказала вдруг Этита. — Смущаться из-за секса это так… по-человечески. Ты — азари и должна быть раскованнее. — Она снова окинула взглядом Лиару и Шепард. — Как она вообще рассказывает тебе о своих предпочтениях? Вот уж не думала, что моя дочка вырастет такой застенчивой.

Лиара явно не находила слов. Ее щеки покрылись таким густым румянцем, что из голубых стали фиолетовыми. В принципе можно было сказать, что для этого отлично подходит слияние разумов, потому что вместо речи оно позволяет использовать соблазнительные образы, но не хотелось распалять матриарха еще сильнее.

— Откровенные разговоры никому еще не вредили. Я же говорила, это не имеет отношения к невоспитанности… ты просто не умеешь пользоваться грязными словечками. И твоя мать бы со мной согласилась, — подмигнув, добавила Этита.

Это было так похоже на извечное человеческое «мама знает лучше», что Шепард не удержалась и фыркнула.

— У каждой расы собственные закидоны. Я редко связывалась с людьми, но, похоже, всех их возбуждают наши танцовщицы и стриптизерши. Именно поэтому Ария гребет деньги лопатой, — вздохнула матриарх. — Хорошо, что ты нашла себе человеческую женщину. У нас с ними хотя бы похожее строение тела. А будь это элкор или ханар, ты вообще не знала бы, с какой стороны подступиться. Хотя… в тентаклях есть своя прелесть.

— Папа! — в ужасе воскликнула Лиара.

— Да я всего лишь…

— Я не сплю с ханарами, у меня нет ни малейшего желания спать с ханарами, и я совершенно, совершенно не хочу ничего слышать о том, как ты спишь с ханарами! — Лиара умолкла, чтобы перевести дыхание, схватила отцовский напиток и выпила и его тоже. Вместо того чтобы возмутиться, Этита взглянула на нее с веселым удивлением и даже с некоторой гордостью.

— Ну что ж, тогда остаются игрушки. Саларианцы выпускают потрясающие модели, и это даже странно, ведь они не трахаются. А просто оплодотворяют яйца…

Шепард готова была удариться в панику. Не хватало еще, чтобы Этита подарила Лиаре на пропущенный день рождения какую-нибудь стремную саларианскую игрушку.

— У нас есть все, что нужно, — сказала она. В прошлом году Лиара получила в подарок от папы отряд десантниц-азари, так что для Этиты не было ничего невозможного.

Матриарха это не убедило.

— Человеческие женщины любят такие вибрирующие штуковины…

— Я знаю, папа, — торопливо сказала Лиара. Похоже, она думала о том же, что и Шепард. — И у нас уже есть… ну, то есть… не надо нам ничего покупать. — До этого разговора она представить не могла, что ей придется обсуждать с отцом свою сексуальную жизнь и сделанные в экстранете покупки, но с растущим ужасом начала понимать, что Этита не отступится, пока не убедится, что Лиара наконец открыла для себя радости секса.

К счастью, все они (за исключением матриарха Этиты) были пьяны.

— Твоя сестра и близко не такая ханжа, как ты, а она наполовину ханар. А ты же чистокровная азари, ты не должна быть такой.

Лиара, ни разу не видевшая своих единокровных сестер, уткнулась лбом в ладонь. Если ее сестра хоть капельку похожа на Этиту, да еще и не испытала на себе сдерживающего влияния Бенезии, может и к лучшему, что они не знакомы.

— Снова ханары, — простонала Лиара. — Ты нарочно о них вспоминаешь, чтобы меня разозлить. — По ее мнению, это был самый непривлекательный вид в галактике, за исключением разве что ворка, но почему-то именно они рано или поздно всплывали во всех разговорах с Этитой. — Пожалуйста, не надо больше.

— А знаешь, в районе Шин Акиба продаются игры о ханарско-азарийских…

— Нет! — выпалила Шепард, вскинув руки. — Никаких игр. Никаких сексуальных игрушек. Никаких разговоров.

Этиту ее реакция только повеселила.

— И даже «Вэния» вам не нужна? Там-то азари с людьми.

— Мы смотрели, — поспешила ответить Лиара и только потом поняла, что призналась отцу в просмотре порнофильма («Нет, это романтический фильм для взрослых, — сказала она себе, — и исключительно в образовательных целях!»), что смутило ее еще сильнее. — Так что ее тоже не покупай. Ничего не покупай.

— Даже это? — поинтересовалась матриарх, достав из кармана маленькую пластиковую карточку и ловко повертев ее между пальцами.

Это был электромагнитный ключ то ли от квартиры, то ли от частного шаттла. Но если это действительно шаттл («Зачем папе вздумалось его дарить?»), Лиара не собиралась пускать Шепард за руль. После «Мако», «Молота» и сальто на «Кодьяке» она не доверяла навыкам вождения своей любовницы.

— От чего он? — спросила Лиара, поймав ключ, который Этита ей бросила.

— От номера на верхнем этаже во-о-он того отеля, — усмехнулась матриарх. — Кстати, о кредитах, которые я заработала, танцуя стриптиз. Немного шантажа, немного инвестирования, и приличная сумма становится очень приличной. Знаешь, что еще умела твоя мама кроме потрясающего секса? Играть на межгалактическом фондовом рынке.

Шепард уставилась на нее в изумлении. Этита хлопнула ее по плечу.

— И не выпускай оттуда мою дочку, пока вы не попробуете все, о чем мы говорили. Кроме ханаров. Раз уж ты не ханар.

Видя, что собеседницы утратили дар речи, Этита подтолкнула ногой барный табурет Шепард и отставила подальше их стаканы:

— Вперед!

Повторять не пришлось. Хотя, кроме желания уединиться в номере отеля, их подгоняло стремление избежать продолжения весьма неловкого разговора.

— Тебе еще повезло, что папа в щедром настроении, — заметила Лиара, вертя ключ в пальцах точь-в-точь как Этита несколько секунд назад. Шепард улыбнулась, заметив совершенно тот же жест. — Я не хотела спать с тобой сегодня после того, что ты сказала про маму, но раз уж у нас номер-люкс, было бы жаль упускать такую возможность. Твое наказание будет… другим.

Шепард закашлялась на бегу — они так спешили, что из бара вылетели пулей. Она уже чувствовала, что впереди у них интересная ночь. В отличие от матриарха Этиты и многих других, считавших, что скромность Лиары проявляется в том числе в спальне, Шепард знала правду. Ее любовница умела быть чертовски изобретательной.

Она решила, что обязательно поблагодарит Этиту за подарок. Если выживет.


End file.
